Une École Pas Comme les Autres
by Arthur V. Alder
Summary: [Participation au Challenge de Septembre du Collectif NoName] La classe de 3 E est assez spéciale, à ne pas en douter. Toute aussi spéciale que les professeurs et autres membres du personnels qui travaillent dans ce collège. Il n'est pas aisé pour le Principal Fury d'endiguer les différentes frasques de ses élèves les plus cancres qui soient.
1. Une Matinée

Deuxième participation au Challenge de Septembre du Collectif NoName " _Emmenez votre fandom au boulot_ " de **Sanashiya** , j'ai déjà répondu au défi de l'auteur sur **Exquise Salvation** ( _fandom X-Men_ ). Du coup je vais répondre au second défi de **UnePasseMiroir** pour le thème **"** _Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était._ **"**

 _Le défi de l'auteur : __Dans vos lectures, qu'il s"agisse d'œuvres originales ou de fanfictions, vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous reconnaître dans un personnage et de vous identifier, presque comme s'il était vous et que vous étiez lui ?_

Depuis que je suis petit j'ai une relation particulière avec **Holmes et Watson** (merci Conan Doyle), et j'ai grandi en lisant le canon Holmésien, ce qui fait que j'ai acquéri certaines valeurs, notamment celles de loyauté et d'amitié qui me sont extrêmement chères. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal, mais il peut m'arriver parfois de me sentir réellement comme Holmes, incompris, seul, en proie de mes vieux démons comme il peut l'être de la cocaïne ou de la morphine et même plus simplement de son esprit. Je n'en ai pris conscience que récemment en rencontrant **Sherlock et John** de la BBC, c'était encore plus parlant pour moi.

Sinon, puisque je traite du fandom de Marvel, je dirais que je me retrouve beaucoup en **Stark et Strange** , il fut un temps où j'étais quelqu'un qui avait confiance en moi et qui n'avait peur de personnes, qui ne connaissait pas l'échec, puis il y eut cet incident si je puis dire. Ce qui fait que je vois le monde d'une manière différente et j'essaye de faire en sorte que tout le monde s'y sente bien.  
Encore plus récemment, ce fut en **Erik Lehnsherr** (Magneto) que je me suis énormément vu aussi.

J'espère en tout cas que cette participation vous plaira, je me marre assez à l'écrire sur bien des points. Pourvu qu'il en soit de même pour vous!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _8h-10h : Cours d'Histoire / Professeur T'Challa_

« L'Afrique fut colonisée par de nombreux pays Européens. Notamment la France, la Belgique mais aussi l'Angleterre…

\- Pourquoi vous parlez pas du Wakanda Monsieur ? Demanda Erik Killmonger.

\- Le Wakanda n'existe pas. Nous avons vu la semaine dernière quelques pays…

\- Vous avez honte, c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas à avoir honte, puisque le Wakanda n'est pas…

\- Et si vous nous montriez votre lèvre, hein Roi T'Challa ! »

Tandis que ses petits camarades pouffaient de rire, Monsieur Coulson le Proviseur Adjoint vint chercher Erik.

« J'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure avec Fury… chuchota Obadiah à Aldrich. »

« Le Wakanda existe réellement, monsieur T'Challa ? Demanda Thanos au fond de la classe.

\- Il a existé, mais il est introuvable désormais. »

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps là dans les bureaux de la vie scolaire, Rocket et Groot discutaient d'un plan d'attaque._

« Et si on mettait des caméras dans les toilettes ?

\- Je suis Groot !

\- C'est pas très légale, mais si on veut les arrêter de tout détruire ! On a bien assez de Drax qui est incapable de réparer quoique ce soit ! C'est toujours pour ma gueule !

\- Je suis Groot… dit-il semblant réfléchir. Je suis Groot !

\- Tu as raison, il faut qu'on le fasse, que Fury le veuille ou non.

\- Je marche pas dans votre combine ! Râla Bucky derrière l'ordinateur.

\- Oh ça va, et puis on peut toujours en mettre dans les toilettes du personnels…

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Oui, tu verras le fessier de sa Majesté Rogers ! Se mit à rire Scott.

\- On fait ça quand ? Demanda excité Bucky.»

* * *

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs du collège. Tous les élèves se ruaient dans la cours, tandis que Groot surveillait leur sortie, dès qu'un élève n'avait pas l'autorisation, une branche venait les rappeler à l'ordre sur le trottoir d'en face.

Dans la cours, Scott et Bucky veillaient au grain. Les plus lèches bottes s'agglutinaient autour de Bucky et son bras qui les impressionnaient. Quant à Scott, il apprenait aux plus cancres comment dérober certains objets des trousses de leurs camarades.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle des professeurs, un grand débat faisait rage. En ce début d'année, il était question de voyages scolaires déjà. Les deux frères professeurs d'anglais et d'allemand, Thor et Loki se faisaient la guerre pour savoir qui partirait et où. On pouvait aussi entendre Parker se plaindre auprès de Pym quant à la gestion de ses classes. Il était le petit nouveau de l'équipe, avec un petit contrat. Il allait succéder au Professeur Pym qui allait bientôt prendre sa retraite.  
Il restait les éternels sérieux du groupe. Matt Murdock professeur de littérature relisait ses fiches en braille. Vision était parti en discussion philosophique avec Dr. Strange sur le monde scientifique. Star Lord révisait ses classiques pour ses élèves sur son walkman. T'Challa recherchait des réponses sur le Wakanda qu'il pouvait alors donner à ses élèves et rédiger un mail au Proviseur Fury suite à l'incident avec Erik Killmonger. Stark et Banner s'étaient retrouvés près de la machine à café pour déterminer lequel des deux réussiraient à faire progresser rapidement la classe de 3e E. Et les indétrônables professeurs de sport Rogers et Romanoff compétitaient sur les aptitudes de leurs élèves.

* * *

Il était maintenant l'heure de retourner en cours. Les surveillants faisaient rentrer tout le monde, et les professeurs prenaient leur temps pour rejoindre leurs classes. La classe de 3e E se faisait un mâlin plaisir à aller en cours de mathématiques. Effectivement, le jeune Peter Parker n'était là qu'en contractuel. Devant faire l'appel via l'ordinateur, il n'eut aucun soucis. En revanche, lorsqu'il du utiliser le TBI, il en fut tout autrement. La classe se dissipa, discutant à tout va. Brusquement un brouhaha assourdissant sorti de la salle. C'en était trop pour le jeune professeur qui commençait à perdre patience. Il saisi son téléphone et appela un collègue à la rescousse.

« Monsieur Stark, j'ai un souci avec le TBI, pourriez-vous venir y jeter un œil, s'il vous plaît ?

\- A une époque, c'était marche ou crève.. dit Redskull tout bas. »

C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe extrêmement fine qu'il possédait depuis cette morsure. Prenant toute la classe de court, il se suspendit la tête à l'envers au plafond, tirant un filet blanc sur la bouche de chaque élève.

« C'est extrêmement calme d'un coup, tu es sûr d'être avec les 3e E ? demanda Stark au téléphone.

\- Ils se sont rapidement calmés quand ils ont entendu votre nom, voilà tout. »

A l'autre bout du Collège, suite à l'appel du Professeur Parker, Tony Stark salua d'un geste la meilleure classe en laissant son robot, le Débile ainsi que son armure, Mark 43 les surveiller.

« Le premier qui triche, je le saurais. Vous êtes avertis. Ici, vous n'êtes pas avec Mr. Murdock. »  
Aucun élève n'eut le courage de détourner le regard de sa copie.

* * *

Si ça t'as plu, n'hésite pas à me laisser une petite review, si tu as des idées aussi, je suis preneur je pourrais éventuellement les mettre en forme pour la suite! ;)

Merci pour ta patience et ta lecture! :D


	2. Le temps de midi et sa suite

Pour ce chapitre, je me suis retrouvé à être frappé par un sort d'une des membres du **Collectif NoName**. Un vil sort qui me sorti néanmoins de ma torpeur et qui me permit décrire cette petite suite! **Lanae** , un grand merci à toi! Et j'espère que ce temps de midi ainsi que cet après-midi te combleront! :D

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

L'après-midi allait être plus tranquille. Il était maintenant l'heure de retourner en classe et comme à leur habitude, certains élèves de la classe de 3e E arrivaient à nouveau en retard. Les retardataires débarquèrent alors dans leur cours d'arts-plastiques. Lorsque Obadiah et Aldrich entrèrent, ils se stoppèrent net devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Leur professeur Vision était étendu sur son bureau, prenant la pose comme si tout était absolument normal pendant que leurs camarades le reproduisaient. Du moins, tentaient de le reproduire.

« Jeunes gens ? Avez-vous votre billet de retard avec vous ou êtes-vous venus vous présenter avec dix minutes de retard comme si de rien n'était ? N'êtes-vous donc pas au courant du règlement intérieur ? Peut-être préféreriez-vous le bureau de la CPE ?

\- Nous y allons tout de suite monsieur ! Répondirent les deux à l'unisson. »

Dans le fond de la salle, un titan prenait un soin méticuleux à la réalisation de son œuvre. Ses croquis pouvaient être déjà exposés, quant à sa toile, elle ne pouvait refléter qu'un lointain souvenir d'enfant.

« Dîtes-moi Thanos, ce n'est pas réellement ce que vous avez perçu de mon anatomie ? Demanda Vision en s'approchant de l'élève. Vous me semblez particulièrement obsédé par ce paysage. Certes magnifique, mais il ne s'agissait pas là de l'étude. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Dans son mutisme, Thanos admirait son œuvre, un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis que ses yeux reflétaient un profond regret incompréhensible.

Quelques notes de piano commencèrent à résonner dans la salle non insonorisée. Des soupirs furent poussés et une voix s'éleva.

 _Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming around_

 _Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired_

 _Of listening to the sound of my tears_

« Ça y est, on l'a perdu… commenta Killmonger qui avait retrouvé sa place en classe. »

 _Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

 _That the best of all the years have gone by_

 _Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

 _And then I see the look in your eyes_

« On va pouvoir faire la sieste et digérer comme il se doit ! Ajouta Obadiah.»

 _Turn around bright eyes_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

« Et la CPE, quelle plaie quand même ! Souffla Aldrich Killian. »

Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Loin de là. Le Professeur Quill leur fit face, leur jetant un regard des plus noirs qui soient. Il coupa la musique. C'en était trop pour lui. Comment pouvaient-ils parler de Gamora ainsi, elle qui faisait tous les sacrifices pour cette classe. Il augmenta le son à son maximum et bientôt la pièce non-insonorisée fit trembler les murs de tout l'établissement. Un larsen surpuissant arracha plus d'un hurlement dans les salles de classes alentours. Eddie Brock alors à l'infirmerie pour d'horribles maux de tête, se mit à se dédoubler littéralement, parlant d'une voix tout à fait inhabituelle.

* * *

Un énorme **MERCI** à ma Bêta **holmestark** qui me supporte depuis tant d'années, moi et mes fautes d'orthographes! :D Si vous avez besoin de correction, vous pouvez lui demander, elle sera ravie de vous aider! :D


End file.
